Fehltritt auf Ewig
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Severus begeht einen Fehler und trägt die schweren Folgen. Angst, Drama, Chara-Death, Depressiv, COMPLETE


**Fehltritt auf Ewig**

Dieser kleine One-shot entspringt meiner eigenen, geistigen Umnachtung und keine der Figuren gehört auch nur im Ansatz mir, außer der unbekannten Dritten.

**Warnungen: Chara-Death, Depressiv, Angst,**

_Diese Geschichte behandelt das Thema einer Fehlgeburt und Tod. Wer ein zartes Gemüt hat oder mit diesem Thema nicht umgehen kann, der sollte sich das hier nicht durchlesen. An alle Anderen die Bitte zu einem Review! Danke!!!_

_Gewidmet einer Freundin, auch wenn sie es nie lesen wird!_

Als sie zusammenbrach, war keiner da.

Keiner, der sie auffing, ins Bett trug oder gar umarmte. Sie war vollkommen allein.

Doch sie sollte nicht allein sein. Er sollte eigentlich da sein, er war schließlich der Grund für den Zusammenbruch.

Er war der Grund für das viele Blut, was zwischen ihren Beinen seinen Weg auf das Laken fand. Er war der Grund, warum sich ihr Unterleib so dermaßen verkrampfte, dass ihr die Luft ausblieb und sie trocken husten musste.

Und er war auch der Grund, warum sie so heftige Schmerzen hatte.

Er und dieses Mädchen, rot geschminkt, auf getakelt und mit lüsternem Blick.

OoOoO

Es war in der Nacht zum Donnerstag, als sie zusammenbrach.

Sie stand am Fenster ihrer kleinen, gemeinsamen Erdgeschosswohnung und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.

Severus hätte schon längst zu Hause sein sollen, als sie sich auf die warme Fensterbank niederließ, im Dunkeln, und dann auf seine Ankunft wartete. Es dauerte scheinbar Stunden, bis er vor die gemeinsame Wohnung apparierte, eng umschlungen mit einem jungen Ding, kaum noch ein Mädchen, aber nicht wirklich alt genug, um als Frau betitelt zu werden.

Und sie sah alles mit an. Diese zarten Gesten, als er dem Flittchen durch die Haare fuhr, sie sanft küsste und wie sich ihr Körper an den seinen anschmiegte. So vertrauensvoll, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Und dieses kecke Lächeln von ihr.

Hermoine saß wie versteinert auf der Fensterbank und konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie schüttelte nur voller Unglauben ihre Locken und stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Ihr Gatte, ihr Severus, stand da draußen mit einer Dirne und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. Er, der in knappen 5 Monaten Vater werden sollte. Ihr Ein und Alles.

Sie sah vor Tränen nichts mehr, als er leise die Tür auf schloß und das Licht anzündete. Wie gewohnt zog er sich den schweren Lodenmantel aus, hing ihn mitsamt Schal an den Haken und drehte sich dann um, nur um in seiner Bewegung zu erstarren.

Er sah die vielen Tränen, die seiner schwangeren Frau die Wangen hinab rannen und leise auf den Teppich tropften. Als er auf sie zu gehen wollte, schrie sie ihn an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, danach noch nach Hause zu kommen? Hast du mir nicht vor einem Jahr ewige Liebe und Treue geschworen? Ist es so schwer mit mir, dass du dich von einer Nutte aushalten lässt? Verschwinde aus meinem Haus, verschwinde aus meinem Leben, Severus Snape, und lass dich niemals wieder blicken!"

Und verzweifelt weinend, stob sie ins Schlafzimmer davon, nur um von einer Welle der Schmerzen überworfen zu werden und zu Boden zu fallen.

Ihr Schmerzensschrei verklang ungehört, der Mann in ihrem Leben war schon wieder aus der Tür hinaus und appariert. Und auch die Tränen in seinen Augen hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, den Vorwurf in seinem Gesicht, wie eingemeißelt, sich selbst gegenüber.

Er hatte mit diesem Fauxpas seine Liebe verloren.

Verzweifelt hatte sie sich noch mit letzter Kraft auf das Bett gezogen und lag nun zusammen gekrümmt und weinend da. Ihr Unterleib bebte vor Schmerz, jeder einzelne Muskel in ihr schrie geradezu und sie betete gen Himmel, das ihr erstes und einziges Kind nicht sterben möge.

Immer mehr Blut rann an ihren Beinen hinab auf das ehemals weiße Laken und versickerte zwischen den Stoffschichten.

Ihr Körper zitterte immer mehr und ihr Weinen wurde immer leiser. Keine Macht der Welt schien sie zu erhören.

Erschöpfung und Blutverlust zollten ihrem Körper Tribut und ein letzter Hauch schlich sich aus ihrem kalten Mund, bevor sie ins schwarze Nichts abdriftete, nur um nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

OoOoO

Es war eine Woche drauf, als Severus Snape voller Wehklagen ihren zarten Körper ins Grab setzen ließ. Auf seinen Fehler hin starben nicht nur seine geliebte Frau, sondern auch sein ungeborenes Kind. Es war zu spät für Reue, als er sie am nächsten Tag aufsuchte, um in Ruhe von seinen Beweggründen zu sprechen. Dass er sie schonen wollte. Der Arzt hatte doch gesagt, für ehelichen Verkehr wäre es leider noch zu früh. Er wollte ihr die junge Frau doch am nächsten Abend vorstellen, damit sie dabei sein könnte, wenn er mit dem jungen Ding schlief, seine Frau dabei vor Augen und im Geiste.

Doch entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Etwa eine Woche später fand man ihn, blutverschmiert und mit keinem einzigen Tropfen des kostbaren Lebenssaftes im Körper, auf dem Grab seiner Frau liegen.


End file.
